super star disaster!
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: Ichigo is one of the most known models in Japan and a regular playboy on par with him is Rukia who was the drama diva with a sweet and gentle attitude but the truth is she's a super prissy girl what will these two do if they're fate led them to work with each other? i know summary sucks XD but it's my first bleach fanfic okay?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST BLEACH FANFICTION FOR BLEACH DO FORGIVE ME IF I'M NOT GOOD AT IT**

**AND FOR EVERYBODY'S INFORMATION I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA SUCH AS BLEACH**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY**

Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the most renowned male models in Japan. Besides his naturally spiked orange hair and toned body, he's signature scowls makes girls go gaga over him. He's also branded as one of the play boys in the world of show business, never settling with a girl for a month. Besides those traits he is also known for donating a lot of money to different charities and fund raising events. Equally on his rank is the current drama diva of the showbiz world Rukia Kuchiki. She is known as the sister of the business tycoon Byakuya Kuchiki. She is dubbed as the beauty in the snow because of her rather pale complexion and those beautiful big amethyst eyes. She is kind and compassionate towards other people often helping other people. Though short and cute, Rukia is also known for her skills with the swords, guns and expertise in the field of hand-to-hand combat.

"Look Ichigo! They're comparing you again to Rukia Kuchiki!" Keigo exclaimed watching the current showbiz reports together with his best buds Ichigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Uryu in a popular bar infested with stars and models.

"Don't worry! I'm sure she's no match for Ichigo here right?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo while texting.

"Will you stop texting already Mizuiro? Is there a day where I'll see you away from your phone?" Uryu asked while adjusting his spectacles.

"That's probably the end of the world or the great apocalypse...anyways guys...do really think that one tiny girl is going to stop me from being the most popular guy in the world? I mean yeah she's cute and all but with her attitude I bet she'll be bankrupt in no time" Ichigo said while drinking his tequila. Then the doors opened revealing a woman with jet black hair and amethyst eyes, she was wearing a white off shoulder and a pair of shorts, she was wearing a pair of black vanz off the wall. She was with a guy with red hair tied in a pony with lots of tattoos on his face and shoulders, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, he was wearing regular jeans and combat boots and then there was a girl with long orange hair with two flower clips on each side of her head, she was wearing a simple yellow chiffon dress and a cream topper along with a pair of yellow flats.

"Whoa dude, that's Rukia and Orihime! And their manager...you do know that it's the first time we'll see them right?" Keigo asked his friends then they all nodded.

"Dude...that girl in the dress is so my type" Uryu said while blushing madly and adjusting his eye glasses.

"Well Rukia is certainly short in person and on T.V." Ichigo said while trying to contain his laugh.

"Never say that infront of her...she might kick your ass Kurosaki" Chad informed while sipping his vodka.

"Watch and learn guys" Ichigo stood up and proceeded infront of Rukia and her company.

"Hi! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and you're Rukia Kuchiki I presume?" Ichigo asked Rukia who was practically eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes I am...what do you want Kurosaki? If you're thinking of getting me to be one of your pets who are practically running all over you I'm not interested okay?" Rukia said with a glare.

"I'm not saying that...I'm just befriending one of the most renowned artist is that so bad?" Ichigo asked her with a smirk.

"I figured you'd say that...I'm pleased with your peace offering but I smell something's fishy...so I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see you or have this conversation between us and I suggest you do the same" Rukia said pushing Ichigo aside. Rukia then proceeded to one of the exclusive tables followed by her manager.

"I'm so sorry...she's just tired and she's a bit shy so forgive her" The girl with orange hair said while bowing.

"Orihime Come on!" Rukia shouted at the girl who ran after her friends.

"Wow Ichigo...nice trick" Mizuiro snickered

"Shut up! I didn't know she was prissy...I thought she was the same shy and girly-girl she was when she's on T.V. it turns out she's not" Ichigo said while ordering another drink from the bartender.

"Well she did surprise me with her sudden change of attitude...the only one who was allowed to talk to her are her manger, Orihime, Rangiku, the director, her brother, and the other people in the crew." Chad informed.

"Wait...when she's in the studio she's not prissy?" Keigo asked

"She's usually bubbly around the people she knows or works with...she even talks to me with her bubbly attitude...but she surprised me when she turned down Ichigo with her new attitude..." Chad answered Ichigo just ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well maybe she's bipolar?" Uryu asked then Rukia walked towards the bar and talked to the bar tender which was the world renowned DJ Kaien Shiba.

"Hey Rukia...why are you so prissy today? Well that's what they think about you" Kaien said wiping a beer glass and pointing at Ichigo who practically chugging down his beer glass.

"Well I'm under a lot of pressure you know...I didn't mean to rude at all but the way he approached me is way too obvious he's flirting with me...and I would like to order one strawberry scotch, one vodka and a tequila toss in some nachos too..." Rukia said leaning against the counter.

"But the way you shoved him is just way too harsh you know...you would have just said no or no thanks something like that" Kaien said getting his cocktail shaker and jigger.

"Alright...just toss them some expensive wine and vodka then some onion rings or something...just put it on my cheque...oh are you done with those nachos?" Rukia asked looking at the nachos inside the oven-heater.

"Well yeah I'm done with your order here." Kaien handed a tray full of the drinks that Rukia ordered. Rukia walked towards her friends. Kaien on the other hand was preparing Ichigo's vodka and his friend's 1998 vintage wine from the vintage wine collection and a big batch of onion rings. He then handed them over to the group who was surprised.

"Wait...where did this all come from? If I remembered I was here for like 3 years and nothing like this happens" Ichigo asked bewildered. Kaien rolled his eyes at the clueless man infront of him.

"Those are from Rukia...she's just under a lot of pressure so she acted like a prissy little miss...this is a way of saying sorry to you..." Kaien explained and the group only nodded.

"She seriously has a lot of money...I mean look at this drink what is this?" Uryu tasted the wine and suddenly felt like he was in heaven.

"It's actually a 1998 vintage wine from the Chateau...she usually buys these kinds of wine from here so enjoy the flavour before all of it are gone" Kaien said while handing them a bottle.

"Hey no fair! What kind of wine is mine?" Ichigo asked tasting his drink

"It's actually a rather expensive kind of vodka...so when you're done with it just say thank you to her like a normal person and don't try hitting on her would you? She's kinda like a sister to me alright?" Kaien said while proceeding to entertain another costumer. Ichigo glanced at his back to see Rukia who was laughing like a normal person but behind that smile was obviously stress and pressure.

"Hey Ichigo...you think she'll enter the fashion industry? I mean she has a serious sense of style...I bet she'll look pretty in a summer tube dress and a straw hat with matching orange flip flops" Uryu asked his friend while adjusting his glasses.

"Well I would honestly say she'll look pretty but isn't her height a bit of a problem?" Ichigo asked Uryu who was sketching away all his ideas

"I think she's just perfect...her body is perfect and her smile is perfect...maybe I'll recruit her and make her one of our regular models." Uryu said drinking his wine.

"But I think she's in a lot of trouble already...I mean from commercials to T.V. series to movies...she's practically running around" Ichigo explained to Uryu.

"Actually she's in a steady schedule now...she's just shooting commercials and some T.V. series so she's just fine." Chad said.

"I don't know about you but I think she's very stressed right now..." but before Ichigo can finish his lecture Uryu already proceeded to Rukia's table...and the two seems to share a common interest with her manager, Renji taking notes.

"Thank her like a normal person huh? But now that I think about it...I think I saw her when I was young...maybe one of my dad's patients?" Ichigo asked staring at Rukia who smiled at him nonetheless.

"Hey Ichigo! What are you doing here?" a girl with jet black hair and the same scowl Ichigo has on his face asked.

"Karin! What're you doing here! Aren't you supposed with Toshiro or something?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"I am...we're here because he needs to meet up with Rangiku-San because of some business concerns" Karin said pointing at a guy with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes talking to a woman with wavy orange hair and pale blue eyes.

"Just tell him to drive you home...I know he has a black limited Ferrari series 2012 but tell him to not go over the speed limit?" Ichigo instructed while letting out a deep sigh.

"Whatever...he's not like you okay...he's very disciplined and calm that's why I like him" Karin said while walking towards her boyfriend.

"Anyway...I should thank her for this delicious drink" Ichigo mumbled heading towards Rukia's table which was unusually empty.

"Hey Rukia...I would like to say thank you for the drinks...I know they're expensive and that you're the one paying for it" Ichigo said seating next to Rukia.

"Well...I'm kinda sorry for being mean and everything..." Rukia said sipping her drink and moving away from Ichigo.

"Hey so what about you and I dating? I mean a popular star like you and a super model like me...we'll gain so much popularity" Ichigo asked flashing his usual grin.

"I knew you were up to something...damn me for thinking here you are being not a jerk! And one Ichigo...you're not really my type...two your too sharp and amature-ish and your tactics for fetching a girl is too obvious...now if you will excuse me I would like to run away from a creepy guy okay" Rukia said standing up and fixing her shirt while stalking away from Ichigo.

"Wait...how about I walk you to your car?" Ichigo asked running after Rukia, he was not giving up until he gets this girl to fall for him...it's his pride and joy to watch every girl fall for him.

"Look Ichigo...I'm a black belter in Taekwondo and that means I can kick ass...hard...now will you stay away from me!" Rukia said boarding her black Chevrolet Oprah-limited car. Ichigo was dumb founded...no girl rejected him and tell him she can kick his ass anytime anywhere. No matter how hard it gets, he will definitely get that girl...even if it mean going through hell over-and-over again because Ichigo Kurosaki always gets what he wants. But today was not the day so he just stalked to his black Honda Jazz customized with built in stereo and mini T.V. he also has a built in cup holders for his early morning coffee.

"This is gonna be good" Ichigo said speeding away to his mansion.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!? WAS IT GOOD? WELL I'M NOT REALLY INTO CARS AND ALL BUT I FIGURED MAYBE I'LL USE CARS THAT I CAN SEE EVERYDAY!**

**ANYWAYS...SORRY IF MY STORY SUCKS! I REALLY AM...I'M NOT INTO READING MUCH SO MY VOCABULARY ISN'T THAT WIDE**

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED LIKE 3 WEEKS AFTER OR SO BECAUSE I NEED TO TAKE MY EXAMS AND SUCH AND I NEED TO FINISH SOME OF MY PROJECTS OR OUTPUTS OR WHATEVER SO YEAH PRACTICALLY I'M BUSY! BUT MAYBE I'LL USE MY REVIEWING TIME AS MY FANFCITION WRITTING TIME!**

**CK IS OUT~**


	2. Chapter 2:awarding party!

**THANK FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHTFULLY SHARED THEIR OPINIONS REGARDING ABOUT MY STORY! AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND ENCOURAGING ME! EVEN GOING AS FAR AS TELLING ME I DON'T SUCK! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**CHAPTER 2 MIGHT BE LAMER COMPARED TO CHAPTER ONE SO SORRY IN ADVANCE~**

**SO HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER~**

**YUMEHIME: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'M STILL LIVING AT MY PARENTS AND EVERYTHING SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**ONTO THE STORY~**

Rukia stood infront of thousands of fans screaming her name and shouting their praises towards her. She was wearing an elegant violet balloon dress with matching white stilettos, she was wearing a pair of white lady gloves and a white sling purse she placed a smile and waved towards her fans hoping that this will entertain them and like her further more. Ichigo on the other hand was winking and waving at every girl he sees not caring if his current girlfriend or more like his new girl toy, Senna, gets jealous or get lost.

"Ichigo-kun why don't you stop flirting with the girls and pay attention to me?" Senna asked tugging on his 15,000 dollar black tuxedo which irritated him more.

"Look Senna...you're pretty and all but will you stop bugging me? Look I'll just finish this awarding and you can go wherever you like" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"You mean like a date?" Senna asked Ichigo with gleaming eyes

"No... I mean you can go wherever you like because i'm breaking up with you...your very annoying you know that" Ichigo said with his scowl making the fan girls scream more.

"Fine! I hate you! You're a jerk Kurosaki!" Senna yelled stalking away. This only made the fan girls go insane because now the ever popular Ichigo is super hot and super single. He soon entered the arena filled with stars, models, singers, directors and so on. He soon spotted his friends who were at the very front of the chairs.

"Why did you pick to seat here?" Ichigo asked his friends who were not paying attention at the ongoing announcements.

"Well...we would like to see everything..." Chad answered in monotone. Ichigo glanced around only to spot Rukia and her friends at their back. She was with Orihime (**a star**), Rangiku (**a model**), Momo (**a star**), Toshiro (**a star**), Kira (**DJ**), Shuhei (**reporter**) and Nel (**a singer**).

"Hey Ichigo...will you sit down? It's almost time to start" Uryu said adjusting his glasses (**for everybody's information Uryu is a model/designer...Mizuiro is a director and Keigo is a pathetic looking star**).

"Whatever...just call me when my name or if anybody hot comes to stage" Ichigo said paying attention to his phone trying to text anybody he knows who wasn't inside the cramped arena.

"Hey strawberry..." A voice called from behind him, he really didn't want to turn around but his damn his reflexes.

"What do you want little Miss Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a sigh which turned into a scowl when he felt someone pinching his side; damn this girl got long nails! It's like sharp knives.

"Call me little again and you'll find yourself flying to the other side of this arena" Rukia hissed in his ears and he had to admit, her hissing sounded more like a seductive purr to his ears and that made him excited.

"What...can't handle the insult?" Ichigo smirked smugly. Rukia shook her head and sent him a deadly glare.

"I was going to tell you good luck...because you'll need lots of it...you see...you're not the only smoking hot model here...you see those men (pointing to Grimmjow, Gin and Aizen)? They're also the same league as you...except Gin because he's not a play boy and he always smiles but nonetheless he's also smoking hot" Rukia said sitting down on her seat, which was behind his, and that got him thinking...how can she see what's infront of her when a tall man like him was infront of her?

"Wait...did you just say I'm smoking hot?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Rukia was wearing her stoic expression and looked at him straight in the eyes

"Yes... I think you're smoking hot...but you're not the sexiest man in the world" Rukia said with a triumphant smirk. Ichigo glared at her who only shrugged then returned to his seat. Getting this girl is a really difficult task. He'll ask assistance from his beloved friends or maybe not.

"And the hottest male model in the world is (**Drum rolls**) Ichigo Kurosaki!" Then cheers erupted when Ichigo stood up. He walked towards the stage with his fake smile while winking at the girls who were practically worshipping him below his precious shoes.

"I don't know what to say...I mean I'm very honoured to receive this award...thank you for your full support and for encouraging me to do my best" Ichigo said while bowing and proceeding off stage.

"And thank you for your hard work Ichigo! Now onto the next award! The nominees for the best actress of the year are Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, and Tier Harribel! Now the panel of judges had a hard time calculating the votes!" Yoruichi Shion said with enthusiasm.

"But with the help of several random people chosen to calculate the votes the results came out fair and square! With the vote of 16,000,000,000 the world's best actress is (**long drum rolls**)" Kisuke Urahara took a deep breath and looked at the envelop and trophy infront of him.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Both the M.C.s announced and the crowd went wild. Rukia stood up and smiled at the people who was shaking her hands and hugging her. She then proceeded to the stage and received a hug form the two M.C.s and her trophy.

"I must say I didn't expect to win this award...well thank you for your votes and for your support...having this trophy means a lot to me and it will motivate me to do my best in the years to come!" Rukia said with a smile and then walked off the stage.

"Those two people are certainly beautiful! And I would like to see those two be together! Neh~ Ichigo and Rukia?" Yoruichi asked the two while winking at them. The two 'pretended' to laugh but deep inside they were really flushing.

"Alright people! That concludes our awarding! Congratulations to the winners!" Then Rukia, Orihime, Momo, Rangiku and Toshiro (**Wahhh! I love you Toshiro! Maybe I should have placed here that I was his girlfriend instead of Karin...that's a super awesome idea!**)made their way to the stage together with other artists present at that time and took a picture together. When Rukia and her gang were walking away Uryu pulled Rukia towards a corner.

"Miss Rukia...since you agreed to be a part of our modelling agency I would like to inform you that you will be expected at the studio at 11 a.m. in the morning sharp...there you will meet up with your permanent partner...Your manager has already agreed to the terms and the schedules...so for any additional information please talk to your manager" Uryu said handing her a small box elegantly wrapped with a silver ribbon sitting on top.

"That is a welcoming gift from me so take it" Uryu said adjusting his glasses and stalking away from Rukia. The drama diva then proceeded to the parking lot to her car and proceeded to go to her mansion where a huge party was taking place courtesy of Rangiku who practically raided her house last week to decorate it.

~WITH ICHIGO AND FRIENDS~

Ichigo was driving to a familiar village. It was the same village where he lives, where all the stars lives and he was currently following the parade of sports, limited edition, super expensive and pimped out cars. Since they all left the arena at the same time, the people invited to the grand celebrity party decided to go at the same time with Rangiku as their guide. And they finally arrived at violet mansion-small castle. There was a fountain in the front of two giant porcelain white doors. A red carpet was sitting on top of violet stair case. The reception room was a mix of white and purple there was a room exclusive for coats and such, each of them were given masks to hide their identity and only their closest friends would know who they were. And then they all proceeded to the grand ball room. A chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room and the floor was covered with marble. Balloons were tossed everywhere and a bunch of streamers were hung on the walls. A loooong table was placed near one of the walls, it was holding tons of food varying from finger foods, to dinner platters, to punches, to expensive wines. But then again Ichigo wasn't surprised if the owner of the mansion was super rich! She/he was a star/model for crying out loud but he has a feeling that this wasn't Rangiku's forte so she wasn't the owner of the house. Then a loud boom of music was heard from 2 gigantic speakers and then the guests started to raid the place from the buffet table to the dance floor, there were gleaming dresses and decorative masks adoring each face. Then a loud voice came.

"Alright guys! The owner of the mansion has arrived! Let us all welcome her!" A girl with orange hair announced (Rangiku) then a woman came in, she was wearing a purple tube top knee length dress with white high heels and a purple mask with gems and feathers as decorations.

"I wish to throw this party to say congratulations to each and every one of you so please enjoy the party!" then they all cheered and started to dance. Dancing to the beat of the music meanwhile, Ichigo was searching for his friends who automatically came to him when they heard their names.

"Hey Ichigo...wouldn't you think this party is out of this world?!" Keigo asked while drinking his punch.

"What do you expect? This is a party for stars after all" Uryu said while drinking his wine.

"I wonder if this is really Rangiku-San's mansion." Chad said while seating beside Ichigo.

"No way Rangiku will have this kind of house! I mean it's all clean and organized..." Ichigo said while throwing his hands up.

"Well...whoever owns this house..she or he seriously like purple, violet and white" Mizuiro said looking around and they all nodded. Kaien suddenly appeared infront of the DJ turn tables with Kira.

"Alright everyone! For this next song I need the girls to stand up (**all the girls stood up**) you guys have to grab a partner from these unknown faces and slow dance! No guys will be left behind~" Kaien sang while waiting for all the guys to find their dates then he started the song just after the last guy picked his partner.

"Well...I've gotta find me a date!" Keigo said while hurdling towards a bunch of girls and grabbing the one with the most sparkling gown.

"You heard the man" Uryu said while standing up searching for his dance partner soon Ichigo was the only guy seating. He immediately spotted the mystery owner of the house. Ichigo immediately headed towards the girl taking note of her shortness.

"Hey...would like to dance with me?" Ichigo asked while stretching his hand towards the all too familiar girl infront of him, ofcourse the only short person with a lot of money and was very obsessed with the purple and white colour combination was Rukia and she was smirking at him? Why?

"Real smooth Mr. Top male model...and I would love to dance with you" Rukia said while placing her gloved hand on top of Ichigo's.

"How did you know who I was?" Ichigo asked leading her to the dance floor...she was able to reach his shoulder thanks to the help of her heels.

"Well...since the only person who has orange hair and lame girl tactics is Ichigo" Rukia answered simply while closing her eyes.

"Well I recognized because you're so sho-OW!" Ichigo silently whimpered after Rukia "accidentally" stepped on his foot with her super pointed heels.

"I'm so sorry...so are you going to cry now? Strawberry?" Rukia asked with a cocky smirk.

"You really do have two personalities don't you?" Ichigo asked trying to choke the pain of his foot.

"It's all about acting..._I-C-H-I-G-O" _Rukia whispered placing a devilish smile on her beautiful face. And Ichigo so wanted her right now...but he doesn't want he's butt kicked around by a girl and have his mask fall off and let everyone recognize him. No thanks.

"You really are a seductress aren't you? you little she-devil" Ichigo smirked while spinning Rukia earning him a twisted arm.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo...I'm not quite the dancer" Rukia said with a smirk and that was it!

"You will make my revenge list Kuchiki...and I will get you to fall inlove me even if it means conquering hell itself" Ichigo said in a low growl.

"Oh really? That won't be an easy task my dear strawberry...conquering hell let alone make me fall inlove...because you said it yourself...I'm the devil...and I like to see people suffer underneath my feet..." Rukia said while pulling Ichigo to the corner.

"And that makes victory even sweeter" Ichigo retorted with his usual scowl. Rukia then pulled away and danced her way to her friends

"Now to think up of a battle strategy...basing on her attitude problem and a bunch more...I think this will be a _very _difficult task" Ichigo mumbles while heading to one of the seats.

"Oh Ichigo! Did you ask your dance partner who she was?!" Keigo sang while running towards Ichigo who was literarily writing Rukia's name in his book titled revenge.

**THERE IT IS FOLKS! AND I'D LIKE TO OPENLY JUDGE MY WORK AND I'D LIKE TO RATE IT 5/20! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**WELL NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE MY WORK...IT'S JUST AIN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME...ANYWAYS! ENOUH OF WHAT I THINK! I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF SO COMMENT AND RATE MY WORK FROM 1-20...1 BEING THE LOWEST AND 20 BEING THE HIGHEST! WITH THE USE OF THE REVIEW BOX BELOW!**

**WELL MAYBE I'D BE A LITTLE DELAYED IN UPDATING YOU KNOW BECAUSE...ME AND MY CLASS ARE PREPARING FOR OUR FIRST JUNIOUR SENIOR PROM...THAT MEANS SOCIALLY INTERACTING WITH OUR SENIORS AND DANCING AROUND IN OUR DRESSES. I KINDA LIKE IT AT THE SAME TIME I HATE IT...I'M REALLY A VERY UNDESCISIVE PERSON AT THE SAME TIME A BIPOLAR AND A REAL NUT JOB XD JUST KIDDING OFCOURSE BUT I'M NOT KIDDING ABOUT THE BIPOLAR THINGY AND THE NUT JOB I REALLY AM INSANE XD**

**ANYWAYS...I SAID ENOUGH AND I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP TALKING/TYPING SO BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3:The start of the new career

**ELOW EVERYONE! HERE IS THE 3RD CHAPTER OF THE SUPER STAR DISASTER!**

**NOW ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I LAUGH AT MY EPICFAIL-NESS IF THERE IS SUCH A WORD!**

**BTW I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

* * *

It was a super blue-skied, fresh-aired, warm, beautiful sweet day for everyone in Tokyo, Japan. Well not for our drama diva! it was the start of her new modelling career and she was supposed to be in a good mood. All she did was she went in to a starbucks store early in the morning to get her early morning latte but she was surprised by a bunch of people lining up for _their_ early morning coffee. She was cool with waiting in line but she just had to leave her sunglasses inside her car. As expected she was surrounded by fans asking for her autograph, asking for a picture, asking for her phone number, asking her to marry them and woah! some giving her food?! now that's awesome! but generally she was tired. Like every step she takes someone drags her from the crowd and asks her to sign a table napkin. She glanced at her wrist watch and it was already 9 in the morning and she was supposed to be at work at 10:30 so she excused herself from her fans, but not forgetting about her coffee ofcourse...it was the whole reason why she went there in the first place. Then she proceeded to her destination which was on the other side of town. She was supposed to be dashing toward the studio without stop and barely make it but the traffic just had to be so long, darn you traffic lights! She looked down at her wrist watch and saw the time was already 10:00 and the drive was let's just say for another our since the traffic is so heavy.

~1 HOUR LATER~

She was in the middle of the call with Uryu explaining the situation she encountered and why she was running so late when her phone's battery died out. This was not certainly the most happiest day of her life. When she arrived at the studio minutes later the crew started to drag her away to the dressing room changing her and fixing her without even letting her rest. When she came out of the closet her face was fresh as if the events earlier didn't happened. Her make up hiding her tired and pissed off face would have done a better job, if it wasn't for the big frown on her face.

"What's with the long face?" Ichigo asked her suddenly popping out of nowhere. Rukia was a bit startled but regained her previous demeanor.

"I had to take hundreds of pictures with random people, i have to wait for the traffic to move for almost one hour and I just have to come here without even resting myself, now if you were in my shoes would you still be smiling?" Rukia answered with a glare. Ichigo raised his hands up then shrugged

"What are you even doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Uryu didn't tell you? I'm your partner today...we're supposed to do a winter show case and we're going to shoot it for the whole day" Ichigo answered with a smirk which irritated Rukia.

"What! I...the famous Rukia Kuchiki...will be paired with the greatest jerk in history? are you kidding me?!" Rukia yelled in fury which startled the crew. Luckily Uryu came in to save the sorry Kurosaki's butt.

"I was just informed that your modelling partner was not available and since Kurosaki-san here was available I called him" Uryu explained

"Wait...(11%...20%...99%...ting!) did you just call me a jerkk huh you little short stuff?!" Ichigo asked glaring at Rukia who,in return, glared at him too

"I told you to never call me short!" Rukia said pouncing at Ichigo and were wrestling each other on the floor. The crew sweat dropped at the Rukia who had Ichigo in a head lock and ,not to mention, was wearing a skirt. The others were just watching with either sympathy or amusement at the two who was practically running around the whole studio just to settle their arguments.

"This is going to be a long day" Uryu said adjusting his glasses and sighed deeply. And by the end of the day he was right...because the two _sexiest_ person alive wouldn't stop arguing and wrestling each other, the day was long indeed and was even more prolonged by the next scheduled shooting for the whole week.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BECAUSE MY USB GOT A VIRUS AND I NEED TO REFORMAT IT...AND IN THE PROCESS ALL MY STORIES WERE DELETED**

**BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM WRITING XD**

**BYE~**


End file.
